


Click (Translated)

by BadWolf16



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Rape, M/M, More Rape, Photography, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, broken other things, dom jefferson, if you don't like it don't read it, new at writing in english, photo kink, rough rape, submissive nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf16/pseuds/BadWolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mr. Jefferson discovered that Nathan called Max, maybe he would've died in a different way? Or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click (Translated)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything is wrong, I'm new at writing in english.  
> And remember: if you don't like it, don't read it!

Nathan tried to escape crawling on the floor, his tibia was already broken because of a sledgehammer hit given by his attacker. He wanted to escape as soon as possible, no longer stand this hell. His shin burned with unbearable pain radiating from the broken bone. Jefferson followed each of his steps with a hammer almost the size of a human head. The blond did not regret anything, he knew the older hated when they begged, he just cowered more.  
\- Why are you running away from me? - says the brunette stepping on the broken leg, listening to the soft cracking sounds of bones dragging each other - Weren’t we partners?  
\- B-but … W-we still are ... - Nathan groaned.  
\- So why did you call Caulfield? - Jefferson laughed, forcing the bones even more.  
\- H-how do you know I ca-called her? - asked the blonde wincing in pain.  
\- Tracking a phone is so easy! - Mark laughed out loud.  
The teacher dropped the sledgehammer at his side, reached down and pulled the teen by both arms, forcing him to stand. He pressed the boy on the wall, holding it with his strength, then he began to take off Nathan’s shirt. The blonde struggled for a few seconds, but as he did not know of the older’s intentions, so he just let himself go. Jefferson began to take off his student’s pants, he was wanting that for a long time, he had never been attracted to men, but the blond, he was special. Whenever he saw him, he felt like punching that perfect little face. He felt something, he didn’t know what it was, but he would discover today and now.  
When he finally managed to catch a glimpse of the younger’s body, he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His muscles were well distributed and not as evident, the skin looked porcelain and soft at the same time as a feather, his face was covered with tears and his cheeks blushed as he looked at him.  
\- You fascinate me ... - says the professor lowering his face and smelling Nathan's neck - I find it fascinating your ability to be cynical, aggressive, impulsive and mean sometimes, but to be sweet, innocent and submissive other times ... - a light caress is made in the teen's face.  
\- I-I ... Er … Wh-what do you me-mean? - Jefferson could feel the jitter of the boy. He pulled back a bit and looked at the blond, deep into his eyes.  
\- I'll show you. - laughed the teacher seconds before opening his pants down and his underwear as well, releasing his stiff member. He looked at the younger and saw a frightened expression on his face.  
Nathan did not know what he had gotten into, just waiting for his sentence, too shocked with everything that was happening. The elder took the blond’s boxer with certain skill and pulled his two legs up, putting his large member in the pink entrance to his crime partner. When the student finally realized what would happen, he couldn’t take it anymore and shouted at Mark to stop, he did not want his first time to be like this.  
\- Please! D-don't do it! - Nathan yelled pushing the man, forcing his arms to get out of his grip.  
\- Shut the fuck up! - Then, Jefferson dealt a blow on the boy's chin. The feeling was so good and so satisfactory that, without even waiting for the other to speak anything else, he took another blow in his eye, then another, this time on his cheek, this it was so strong that it made a deep cut in it.  
The blond was silent, those punches were really aching, throbbing and bleeding. His face was already red, his hair was messy and his eyes almost with a dead color, they were lifeless.  
The teacher took the silence as a warning to proceed without further interruptions. He tucked his cock inside the other suddenly and forcefully.  
Nathan felt the pain and a wet thing drain his lower parts, deduced to be blood. He thought that to ensure his safety, it would be better to suffer in silence, but when the elder gave the first lunge his first reaction was to try to get rid of the body on top of him, it hurt too much, it felt like a knife in his guts.  
\- No! - Said pushing Jefferson's head back, trying to get distance from him - Let go of me! Help! Please! I beg you!  
\- You know I hate when they beg! - Shouts Mark picking up a knife that was hidden in a gap between the wall and his countertop and distributed cuts throughout the body of the boy, small cuts, nothing exaggerated.  
As he shoved his penis deeper in Nathan, the stabs were getting stronger, causing deeper cuts. One of the wounds was so deep that hit a vein that would not stop bleeding and smearing all his shirt and the blond’s body. Jefferson found that he loved it, seeing the blood dripping down the boy's chest, hearing his cries of pain ... Then he realized ... He wanted more of it. The teacher looked at the expression of horror on the other's face, Nathan was panting and lying in his lap, looking like a doll, but at the same time a porn model or actor. He wanted to get some reaction of the boy, then took another stab at his stomach, watching his student look at his belly in terror and trying to hold his guts that were coming out of the wound. That scene just left him more aroused. He raised the knife again and dealt several stabs following the same place where he left the entrails of his victim, as he did so, thrusted hard, feeling the blood in his cock.  
He only stopped when he finally managed to come. He raised his head with pleasure, pressing the boy's hips against him with his hands. He looked back at his student and realized it was not possible for him to still be alive. The top of Nathan's body was slumped to the side, the only thing that still bounded his lower part were the muscles of his back and his spine, the organs were torn apart and on the floor. Jefferson could even see the tip of his cock mixed in the guts.  
The teacher finally released the student, looked at his clothes full of blood, then stared at the body on the floor and had a brilliant idea. He straightened up again, still full of red liquid. He walked quickly to a door that was hidden, seemed just part of the wal. Opened the door quickly taking Rachel's body, leading it to Nathan's side. The girl’s body was hidden for a long time, he intended to take some more pictures. Even in decomposition that girl was still pretty. He looked at the scene. They looked perfect together, beautiful as they have always been.  
He took the camera and ... * Click *


End file.
